I hate humans!
by Jenni0889
Summary: Hiei runs from the demon world for all the other demons are making fun of him for being on a humans team, he goes to the human world and watches as humans live their pointless lives. They make him soft, well no more!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a great story if you take teh time to read it. Let me know what you think.

Thats a short poem I wrote that was inspired by this story,

(Embrace the rain, for the life you live is no longer in vain. The things you do, and the people you touch, will always love you very much. Till the day we die, we shall embrace the rain, because this life is the one, its the last, its the main. )

* * *

**FULL SONG!**

when the rain becomes your welcome  
when the stars refuse to shine  
when the lonely nights are calling  
i won't loose myself in why

do you remember polly  
can you believe those eyes have gone away  
she gave all she had to living  
she loved even when she knew her days would be few  
she knew hope because of you

when the rain becomes your welcome  
when the stars refuse to shine  
when the lonely nights are calling  
i won't loose myself in why

i won't loose myself in why

dreaming of you in heaven  
can you look down and see these prayers are for you  
i won't forget—i can't forget the way you showed me how to give,  
how to trust, without ever giving up

(chorus)

i won't loose myself in why

i guess my god had bigger plans that day  
though i don't understand it  
someday i'll know the answer

(chorus)

when the rain becomes your welcome  
when the stars refuse to shine  
when the lonely nights are calling  
i won't loose myself in why

i won't loose myself in why

i'll remember pollys eyes

* * *

He was running threw the human world, becoming soaked from the pouring rain. Looking for escape, looking for a place to get away, to run away… no he wasn't running away, he just needed to leave, to get out. He was feeling as if the world was closing in on him, leaving him with no air to breath. Now secluded from the demon world just for being on a Humans team during the dark tournament made him need to get away. The other demons no longer feared him, but laughed at him when he walked by. They did not laugh long though, for Hiei slit their throats before they could call him a human lover.

He had now been running for hours that seemed like days. Hungry, tired, and out of breath he stopped in a large city. Looking around he found no place of refuge among the tall buildings so he took a deep breath and kept running.

In the middle of the city was a small park, filled with trees and only a few humans all of which, from what he could see, where holding umbrellas. This would have to do, he thought. He found a tree with many comfortable branches and decided to rest there, at least for the night. He rested his back upon the trunk of the tree and lightly put his hands behind his head. Looking up at the sky he could see the feint outline of the moon threw the clouds but not a single star was shinning this night, he took a slow deep breath in and then exhaled in a light sigh, asking himself the long awaited question of, "Why?"

when the rain becomes your welcome  
when the stars refuse to shine  
when the lonely nights are calling  
i won't loose myself in why

After several minuets, the rain became to fall faster and harder. The people in the park where scurrying out and trying to catch a taxi. Huddled together in groups of two it seemed Hiei watched as everyone was gone, but one girl who just sat on a near by bench becoming soaked. She was without an umbrella, but instead she held a long plastic white stick with half of a gray rubber ball at end, or that's what it looked like. She stood up and lifted her head to the sky, her eyes closed and arms spread out as if to embrace the rain.

Hiei watched her from his safe stop in the tree. One by one the raindrops fell upon her face, making her long dark hair and short bangs stick to her body like her cloths where doing, showing a famine figure.

The fire demon watched her for several more moments. She dropped her stick and let it hit the ground, bouncing once, bring droplets of water up and then down with it. She slowly tilted her head back a little more and smiled, then without a single sound she lowered her arms and her head.

Still smiling and still with her eyes closed she moved onward down the path of the park leaving her stick behind.

Why did she leave it here? Hiei asked himself.

The girl was slowly moving out of sight and onto the sidewalk near the road. Without thinking, Hiei jumped down from his tree and followed the girl.

It took him only a second to catch up to her, he noticed something odd about her. The eyes of this young girl… still closed? She was standing at a crosswalk, her head moving back and forth as if to hear if any cars where coming. It was late at night and there where no cars driving at this hour.

Was this some type of training or something that humans did?

She slowly put her foot onto the road, then the other, so cautiously that it seemed she thought the ground would fall beneath her feet. Hiei kept his distance from her, but still fallowed none the less.

She crossed the road and then went down the sidewalk for a few blocks. Along the sidewalk where small rundown houses, each looking the same as the last, the only difference being the numbers on the doors.

She just keeps walking… how does she see with her eyes closed?

She stopped suddenly, her head turning toward one of the houses. She quietly sighed, "Number seventy two." and walked up the small steps of the house. Her hand not touching the railings, and her feet moving as if they do this everyday. She opened the door and walked in, quietly closing it behind her.

Hiei walked to the front of the house and peered threw a window. He saw the girl he had been fallowing and a older man who seemed to be yelling at her.

"Polly! Where were you?" Yelled the man. The girl put her coat on the rack by the door and went over to her father.

"Just the park dad." The girl was standing in front of him, her eyes open but her back was to the fire demon who was watching.

"Why are you all wet?" The mans voice sounded angry. Hiei didn't understand why this man was acting so mean to her, its not like she was causing any harm to him.

"It started raining dad." Explained Polly, her voice with no feeling whatsoever.

"Don't use that tone with me!" He yelled, about to raise his hand to her but stopped right before it was going to hit her. Polly didn't move, she didn't even flinch. "Where is your walking stick thing?"

The girl was quite. They could hear thunder outside, and it started to rain harder. Hiei looked up for a moment, rain drops falling in his eyes.

"You lost it again!" The man was getting furious. "Stupid girl!" He was right in her face. "You are worth nothing if you can't even keep track of a stupid walking stick!"

"I'm sorry dad." She apologized, lowering her head.

The man smacked her across the face, leaving a red mark. "Don't talk to me until you get that stick back, go get it now." The girl didn't move, she was in shock from her own father hitting her. "NOW!" Yelled the older man.

The girl jumped and headed to the door. While doing this her eyes where open and Hiei saw that they had no color. White eyes.

She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. She tripped down the stairs, landing on her knees and hands that where now scrapped. Tears where running down her face, her eyes wide open, but she was… blind.

"What did you do?" Asked an older women who had just emerged from the kitchen. "You didn't hit her again didn't you?"

"And what if I did huh? She lost her walking stick again!" Yelled the man back at the woman who stood her ground.

"She's a good child! Gets good grades, doesn't get in trouble, and listens well! You keep your hands off her, understand?"

With the girls mind clogged with the events that just happened, she ran into the street without checking to see if anything was coming. Hiei noticed that there was a car and it was coming… fast. The girl was in the middle of the second lane and the car was just about inches from her when the driver slammed on the breaks.

Hiei ran from his spot near the window to the middle of the street, grabbed the girl, and ran all the way to the park, leaving the car and the driver in his dust.

The fire demon was holding the girl bride style as he ran to the spot where he had first seen her in the park. It was still raining but not as hard as it was. Hiei gently put the girl back down on her feet and she turned to face him, eyes closed. "Um…" The girl was about the same height at Hiei.

Disgusted with himself for just saving a human, Hiei turned to leave. The only things being heard where the few raindrops falling down and his footsteps. Polly took a step in his direction, "Wait." She said. "Please don't leave."

Hiei stopped, his back to the girl. "Why not?"

She girl dropped her head and gave a low bow. "Thank you."

Hiei quickly turned around, looking at the girl. "I didn't do anything."

Polly smiled slightly. "Even if you didn't do anything, and even if it wasn't you. I think a car or something was coming and it was just about to hit me when someone picked me up and brought me here. I felt like I was flying in this persons arms." She opened her eyes and looked right into Hieis, as if she could see. There was a slight hit of color hiding behind the white, a little green and a little blue. Wow. "That was… you, wasn't it?" The girl asked.

A few second passed between the clock. "Hn."

do you remember polly  
can you believe those eyes have gone away  
she gave all she had to living  
she loved even when she knew her days would be few  
she knew hope because of you

"Anyways," The girl started, picked up her walking stick that was conveniently at her feet. "Thanks." She started walking to Hiei, getting closer and closer to him in step, she then just walked right past him. The only thing he felt was the wind her body made while passing. A few steps farther from him and she turned around, eyes closed now. "My name is Polly. Whats yours?."

The fire demon just stood there. "What do you care?" He asked.

Polly gave a light sigh. "Strong and Silent type huh? Well I guess that's ok, but I was only asking for your name."

Hiei looked up, most of the rain clouds had gone and he could now see the moon perfectly… but still no stars. It was late, very late.

He thought for a moment. What was the point of telling her his name? Then again, what harm could it do? Hiei turned to face her and took a few steps closer to her. "Its Hiei."

"Hiei? That's an interesting name." It was quite for a for more minuets. "Its getting late, I should be getting home."

"Wouldn't want your father hitting you again." Said Hiei, without thinking.

The girl was drawn back. "How do you know about that?" Asked the girl, she was sure no one knew but her mother and the abuser.

Hiei was quite. "How do you know about that Hiei?" Polly asked, very surprised at him knowing this information. The only way he could have know is if he had be fallowing her… "Where you stalking me?"

"Stalking? No I wouldn't waste my time." Said Hiei. But that wasn't completely true. Sure he had fallowed her once but that didn't mean that he was stalking her. Did it? Hiei thought quickly. "I was just passing by and heard your father yelling so I looked threw a window."

"Oh…" said the girl. "Please don't tell anyone. Even though it seems bad, he is usually at work, and if anyone knew I would be taken away from my parents and I'm happy with them… usually."

"Hn."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

The girl frowned. "Don't you have a watch? Oh never mind, I have to be going now." she turned and started walking away again. "I'll see you around friend."

Friend? Hiei cringed at the sound of the word. How could this girl think that they where friends? They had only meet. Friends… friends… no, Hiei don't have friends, he has enemies.

And what was with the seeing you around thing? She is blind, how can she see him around?

Hiei jumped into the tree he had first been in and got comfortable. He stayed up for a few hours, just thinking of this Polly girl . First he had intrigued her by just standing in the rain, then he fallowed her to a place she might call home leaving her waking stick behind, and then watched as she was abused by her father, saved her from a car, and then watched her walk away. Would he see her again? Does he want to see her again?

The demons thoughts where becoming to much for him to keep track of and soon enough he feel asleep. He slept till the sun was betting down on his face threw the tree leaves and he could hear the birds chirping near him… it was getting annoying fast.

He dealt with the chirping and looked down in the little park. It was a sunny nice day out and many people where here. Some on picnics with their families, some where playing football or frisbee, and other where just sitting reading news papers or taking their dogs for walks.

One human and their dog was passing past the tree Hiei was in. The dog stopped and sniffed the air, then ran to the tree, its front legs on the trunk and barking at it. The dog was fairly large, bigger than Hiei was.

"Spike! Stop that!" Yelled the human, pulling on the dogs lease but the dog would not obey. Hiei scowled at the dog and kicked it in the nose.

The dog yelped and went over back to its human master. "Whats the matter Spike?… Did the squirrel bite you or something?" The human laughed to himself and moved on.

Squirrel? Hiei was NOT a squirrel… what was a squirrel anyways?

The demon shook the thoughts from his head as his attention was elsewhere now. "Flowers! Flowers for sale!" Yelled a familiar voice.

It was Polly and her mother, they where selling flowers. Both carried a basket in one arm and one flower in the other. People passed and shook their heads and the girl and her mother tried to get them to buy one.

"Roses! Lilies! Tulips! Only a dollar each!" Yelled the mother.

More people passed by and over time they sold a few flowers. Hiei wasn't sure if it was because the people in the park felt sorry for them or if they really wanted the flower.

For hours they did this, trying to convince people that their flowers where the best flowers. Hiei watched them, never really getting bored.

Hiei jumped down from his tree and walked over to Polly and her mother. "Polly."

"Hiei?" Asked the girl, not getting a response she smiled. "Hi Hiei. Would you like a flower?"

Hiei shook his head then remembered that Polly was blind, so he said, "I don't have any money."

Polly smiled and picked out a flower from her basket. "Here." She held it out. "Take it, I want you to have it." Hiei slowly reach out and took the flower from her. "See it as a thank you for saving me yesterday."

Holding the flower in his hand Hiei looked at it. It was a beautiful bloody red, and it didn't smell half bad either… he shook his head. Demons don't like flowers! Remembering someone that Kurama had told him a while ago about common curiosity, he said "… Thanks."

"Your welcome." Said Polly, with an even bigger smile on her face. "Do you want to help us?"

Why the hell would he help them? He did not answer, trying not to be to rude. The girls smile slowly faded. "I'll take that as a no then… but that's ok. I don't really mind."

"Keep working Polly." Said her mother, who was trying to sell a rose to a passing person.

"Oh, allright mother." She looked at Hiei. "I'll see you later friend."

After a while longer the two flower sellers packed up their flowers and started walking away.

"Hn. Humans and the stupid things they do." Said Hiei, out loud, now back in his tree, holding his flower.

A little boy and his mother where passing by Hieis tree and the boy must of heard Hiei say something because he turned to his mother and said, "Mommy! Mommy that tree just talked!"

The mother stopped and bent down by her little boy. "Trees don't talk honey."

"This one does mommy! I heard it, I did!" The boy walked up to the tree and looked up from the ground. He saw Hiei and frowned. "Never mind mommy, its just a kid in the tree." He went back over to his mother.

"I am not a kid!" Yelled Hiei from the tree.

"A kid is in the tree? Well that's not safe." The mother went over to the tree and also looked up in it. Before she saw Hiei, he jumped out from the tree and into the next one. "See? I knew there was nothing there."

Hiei jumped from the tree he was in to the next and the next till he was almost near the street. He heard a loud noise coming from where the street should be. It sounded like a siren. Out of curiosity he went to the road just in time to see the girl who was selling flowers, Polly, be picked up off the bloody road and onto a stretcher. She was placed in an Ambulance, the doors closing.

Hiei looked around some more, guessing that from the two cars crashed together, and the blood on the road that an accident happened. He jumped down from the road and landed on the sidewalk, as close as to the scene he could have gotten.

"The car hit her, swerved and then hit the other car." Explained the mother threw many sobs. "I can't believe that this happened to my baby, will she be ok? Will she be ok?" She asked, more to herself then to the paramedic that she was talking to.

Clouds started to from in the sky again and soon enough it started to rain. The mother got in the ambulance and they drove off to the medical building where Polly would get helped.

Hiei stood there for a moment, in the rain, thinking.

The girl that he had just helped the other day was now becoming farther and father away. The girl who had shown him kindness where he had been so used to everyone making fun of him, the girl that gave him a flower, a human… a human he shouldn't care about… No… he has to catch up to her. To see if she was ok, this was not just something to do, but it was intriguing also.

Hiei quickly ran and ran till he caught up with the ambulance. Jumping on top of it, he hitched a ride in the rain. It was getting late now, and darker from the sky. Raining harder and wind now blowing in Hieis face, it was not a fun ride.

Why did this have to happen to her? Why now? Why to a blind girl who was just trying to get by in the world? Why? Why?

when the rain becomes your welcome  
when the stars refuse to shine  
when the lonely nights are calling  
i won't loose myself in why

They had finally reached the hospital. Hiei could have gotten her there faster than this. None the less the drivers got out of the truck and went around to the back. They got Polly and her mother and brought them into the infirmary.

The girl needed serious medical attention. She had lost much blood from the accident, and was rushed in.

Hiei jumped down from the top of the truck and looked around. The mother was being lead inside by, what looked like, was a doctor. Hiei fallowed them in. Polly's' mother was asked to sit and wait in the waiting area. She sat down and tried to gain her composure.

Hiei also took a seat but not near the older women. He watched her as her tears dried up, and she kept shaking her head as if asking herself questions. "Why? Why? Why couldn't it have been me?"

After an hour of sitting Hiei was getting aggravated. He wanted to know how Polly was. She was one of the few Humans who liked him for him, who cared to see him, who remember his name, who didn't call him a kid or even a squirrel.

The mother suddenly got down on her knees and faced the chair. Her hands where together and her head down. Hiei heard her mutter a few words. "Dear god, please let my only child be ok. But if not, please take good care of her and give her the eyesight she so misses. Amen."

She slowly rose and sat back down. Praying for this girl? For Polly? If it'll help…

Hiei folded his hands in his lap and bowed his head. In his head he talked: Please, when Polly goes away, let her time in heaven be better than her time on earth. I didn't know her for long, but she is one of the few good humans out there… Amen.

dreaming of you in heaven  
can you look down and see these prayers are for you  
i won't forget—i can't forget the way you showed me how to give,  
how to trust, without ever giving up

Another hour passed and then a doctor walked up to Polly's mother. The older women stood and looked at the doctor. "Will she… be ok?" Asked the women, truly fearing the answer of the man.

The doctor looked down, avoiding the gaze of the mother. "I'm sorry. But, she didn't make it."

Once the mother heard the sad news she fell to her knees and cried hard into her hands. "She lost to much blood in the accident and…" The doctor was trying to explain everything to the mother but she just kept crying, not even hearing what the man was saying. "Well need you to sign a few papers ma'am."

Hiei stood up and slowly walked out of the hospital. He had learned what he had come to find out. Once he was outside it was raining, so much harder then Hiei could ever imagine… or maybe it just seemed like it.

Hiei looked at the sky. Now… he wondered if the time he saved her the first time was the time she was meant to die? But she had taught him that not all people are bad, and some are worth trusting, you just have to find the right ones…

There was no need in asking the most annoying question on earth for someday Hiei would learn and know everything he needed._i won't loose myself in why_

_i guess my god had bigger plans that day  
though i don't understand it  
someday i'll know the answer_

_

* * *

_thats it! What do you think? Sad? Good? FAB! Or what?

Review please, next chapter will be comments on the reviews when I get about 10 or 15, so if your around that number then check the story again for what I say to ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear everyone who reviewed, thank you all so much. I'm very happy with this fic, thought it doesn't have as many reviews as the rest, that's ok ,cause I did this one for myself, not for the fans. But to the fans, THANK YOU!

Rose Kitsune.EXE you like parings with non YYH characters? You like one of the few, ya know that? I'm really surprised with that comment. And I don't think that Polly and Hiei were a couple, but maybe slight friends, but Hiei hates humans, remember?

inuyashapup you've reviewed a couple of my other fics and for that I'm very grateful! Thankyou for reviewing so much and for reading and deal with me all this time. You've been a great fan, and this is one of the few sad fics I have.

Karia Ithilai You have no idea how hard it was to keep Hiei in character. Its hard, as a writer who likes to mess with everything and everyone, to keep any character in… character. Lol Thankyou so much for reviewing and check out my other fics.

Ecci-san More of my work is out my friend! Thankyou very much for reviewing my fics/storys/whatever they are called!

HieiFan666 Sorry, but I don't think I will continue it. Shes dead, and human, and Hiei does not give a damn about humans. So I just figure I'll leave it at that. Its not like he really cared for her, I mean, a little bit, but he has a life too ya know!

THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
